The Seoul-Mate
by Sakura Imouto
Summary: Aku menemukan cinta ku di Korea Selatan! Ayo intip pengalaman ku selama di sana dan bertemu dengan pria itu!


**Title: The Seoul-Mate**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: SasuSaku**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama ku berada di Korea Selatan. Hawa sejuk yang datang dari luar jendela, suara nyanyian burung pipit, dan sinar matahari yang belum terlalu terik itu semua sudah menjadi kesan pertama yang menyenangkan. Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual setiap pagi. Setelah selesai, aku mulai memilah-milah pakaian yang ada di koper ku. Iya masih didalam koper karena aku belum sempat merapikannya ke dalam lemari. Kau bayangkan saja, aku sampai kesini jam 1 pagi dan kurasa kau juga akan memilih bergelut dengan mimpi di ranjang yang empuk daripada membereskan kopermu. Hahaha ayo kembali ke ceritanya.

Alhasil aku memilih baju dengan lengan panjang dan celana denim robek. Rambut merah muda ku biarkan tergerai. Aku juga memakai choker berwarna hitam dileherku. Peralatan make up mulai menyentuh wajahku. Butuh 1 jam untuk menyelesaikan make up "Barbie" ini.

Satu jam usai sudah. Ku tatap wajahku di cermin. "Cermin cermin.. Katakan siapa yang paling cantik?" ucapku sambil menirukan nada suara tokoh antagonis tersebut. Semenit kemudian aku tertawa sendiri dan sadar kalau aku sedang memakai make up yang rumit lalu aku berubah kalem.

Dalam istilah Korea, mungkin aku bisa disebut sebagai Ulzzang. What ulzzang? Definisi ulzzang dari ku itu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki wajah yang cantik/tampan dan identik dengan make up dan style fashion yang keren. Biasanya para ulzzang ini memiliki profesi sebagai model begitupun denganku. Yah walaupun aku belum melakukan pekerjaanku karena masih berlibur di Korea.

Sebenarnya aku ini hanya seorang anak yang lahir dari keluarga sederhana. Kedua orangtua ku sudah tiada dan kini aku ditampung oleh Paman dan Bibiku. Maka dari itu, aku menerima tawaran pekerjaan menjadi model agar meringankan beban Paman dan Bibiku.

Aku cukup terkenal di Instagram karena wajahku dan keahlian merias ku. Banyak yang melirikku untuk dijadikan model pakaian mereka tapi semuanya ku tolak. Terus, kenapa aku bisa menerima tawaran dari perusahaan X? Mereka tahu kalau aku akan menolaknya lalu mereka menyogokkku dengan hadiah yang selama ini ku impikan yaitu pergi ke Korea Selatan! Mereka juga membiayai ku disana selama sebulan penuh. Jadi aku bisa membeli apa saja, eits tapi aku sadar diri dengan tidak membeli sesuatu yang terlalu mahal. Dewi keberuntungan memihak padaku. Belum apa-apa sudah diberikan hadiah seperti itu. Umh berhubung aku sedang lapar, ayo sudahi bagian ini.

Setelah semuanya rapi, aku segera mengunci kamarku lalu masuk ke dalam lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Aku sedikit terganggu saat orang-orang yang ada di lift memperhatikan ku dengan intens. Yah aku tahu ini semua karena make up ku. Untung saja lift ini cepat sampai ke tujuan. Aku segera keluar dari lift itu.

Okey, disini juga ramai seperti di lift. Secepat mungkin aku jalan menuju pintu utama. Yah aku berhasil walau sedikit deg degan. Orang-orang di hotel itu mungkin akan menganggapku orang aneh. Biarlah, sekarang kondisi perutku sedang terancam.

Aku mencari-cari restoran du sekitar sini dan sesekali aku berselfie ria di sepanjang jalan jika belum menemukan restorannya. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk menyantap makanan di hotel.

Ah! Aku melihat sebuah restoran dengan gaya unik. Ngga di Jepang ngga di Korea semuanya menampilkan hal-hal yang unik. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju restoran itu. Seperti dugaan ku restoran ini memang unik. Tidak habis-habisnya mata ini menatap damba. Cekrek sana cekrek sini. Selfie, selfie, dan selfie. Ada juga yang mengajak aku foto bareng. Kyaaa berasa seperti seorang artis! Sambil menunggu pesananku tiba, aku meladeni mereka yang mengajakku foto.

"너 인형 같아! 매우 예쁘다."

(Kamu seperti boneka! Sangat cantik.)

Aduh aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak ada yang bisa berbahasa Jepang ataupun Inggris. Apakah aku harus bicara dengan bahasa isyarat? Tidak mungkin.

Seorang pelayan menghampiriku dan mengajakku berbicara. Ternyata pelayan itu bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang! Syukurlah aku ada seorang penerjemah. Dia bilang kalau orang-orang ini memuji kecantikan ku. Aku tersipu malu. Lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk bilang kepada mereka kalau aku sangat berterima dan mereka juga terlihat imut-imut dan tampan.

Banyak foto yang bagus dan aku mengirim foto-foto itu ke Instagram. Aku juga tidak akan lupa untuk menge-tag mereka karena tadi mereka menanyakan akun Instagram ku dan memintaku untuk menandai mereka jika foto-foto ini ku masukkan. Akhirnya aku bisa menyantap sarapanku. Aku tidak sendirian, aku masih bersama mereka. Meja ku jadi rame. Uhh jepret sekali lagi ah~

Selesai makan, aku melanjutkan acara mengukur jalan ku. Terkadang aku meminta seseorang untuk mengambil gambarku. Lagi-lagi ada juga yang ingin foto bareng. Tapi karena ada yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, aku jadi ngga linglung. Sesi berfoto selesai, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki ku sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretan tadi. Saking keasyikan melihat handphone ku, aku sepertinya telah menabrak seseorang. Handphone ku pun ikut jatuh. Tapi, orang yang ku tabrak ini menginjak handphone ku sampai rusak! What the hell..

"Hei tuan berhoodie! Anda tahu tidak, untuk mendapatkan handphone ini aku harus bekerja keras!? Mana lagi disana banyak foto yang baru ku ambil barusan dan foto-foto biasku!!"

"Orang Jepang yah.."

Aku terkejut ternyata orang ini memakai pakaian yang aneh dan terkesan tertutup. Dan yang lebih terkejutnya dia juga paham bahasa Jepang.

"Nah.. handphone mu jelek sama seperti pemiliknya"

Dia mengutip handphone ku yang sudah rusak lalu memberikannya ke padaku. Disini ceritanya aku lagi di ledek yah?

"Apa kau bilang!!? Jelek katamu!?"

"Iya jelek. Sangat jelek"

"asjdohdibosdi!!!" umpatan keluar dari mulut ku.

Pertengkaran kami sepertinya banyak mengundang perhatian orang.

 **To be continued!**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya :'(**

 **Aku kembali selama satu tahun tidak menulis cerita lagi :v Makanya penulisan ku masih kaku. Tulisannya juga ngga sampai 1k. Tolong dimaafkan (ŐωŐ人)**

 **Aku sedikit ragu dengan judul _The Seoul-Mate._ Maksud dari judul itu adalah seorang kekasih yang berasal dari kota Seoul. Apa judulnya keliatan aneh?**

 **Dan, ntah kenapa penyakit mager nulis ku kembali. Enakan bobo daripada nulis hoamm..** **( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡~)** **/dilempar meja massal (*Д*)彡**

 **Woi sakit dilempar meja gitu :v**

 **Regards,**

 **Salam hangat dari ku :3**

 ** _Sara Jung_**


End file.
